


Hold Me In Your Arms (or...tentacles, I guess)

by stonerimie



Series: Boypussy Jisung Madness [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Cuntboy, Dom Seo Changbin, Jisung Boypussy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Press, Mind Break, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, So much pussy eating, Squirting, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Seo Changbin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: “You’re being so good for me, Jisung,” Changbin praised, shifting his hips to thrust at a different angle, watching how the smaller male’s breath hitched in response to the change and allowing his lips to curl up in a small smile. Jisung whined again, his nails digging into Changbin’s skin as the sorcerer kept playing with his sensitive clit, enjoying the feeling of Jisung caging him in between his legs whenever he tried to press his thighs together and using his free hand to grab onto the supple flesh of Jisung’s soft thigh. “So fucking tight...I don’t think I’ll be able to stop, I don’t think you even want me to stop.”-Or where Jisung is desperate enough to wander into the woods at night for sex, and it somehow turns out to be the best decision of his life
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Boypussy Jisung Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117721
Comments: 10
Kudos: 349





	Hold Me In Your Arms (or...tentacles, I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Few things I should clarify before reading:
> 
> \- Jisung was born as a male with a pussy, he does not have any way to reproduce considering he does not have a reproductive system.  
> \- I refer to Jisung as the "smaller male" in this fic based on muscles/strength, not on height.  
> \- Changbin /is not/ the tentacle monster, he only has control over it via mind control.  
> \- He also has the ability to read minds, which is how he knows both Jisung's name and that he is a virgin
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading <3

Jisung knew that it was a bad idea, that the knights had been trying to bring down the monster that resided in the forest for days without success. For someone like Jisung, the creature seemed like a blessing. He even had a few dreams about being groped by it, feeling it slither over his small body and pumping into his willing holes. So he snuck out late at night, after the knights came back defeated once again and one of them showed up with flushed cheeks and tousled hair, his skin covered with pink slick. It was a thrill that he was searching for, and he promised himself he would return home in one piece.

He held out his lantern as he wandered further into the forest, keeping his free hand on the dagger in his pocket at all times as he followed the traces left behind by their daring knights. It was a smooth trip so far, giving him time to admire the fireflies and the bright moon that peeked through the tall trees every so often. Although the safety was enjoyable, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he hadn’t seen even a single trace of the monster so far, inspecting his surroundings in case he missed it.

As soon as he decided to go back, he felt slick tentacles curl around his ankles. His heart skipped a beat at the excitement, feeling his wrists slowly being grabbed by more of the appendages, slither under the sleeves of his hoodie and curling around his shoulders. He was lifted from the ground, with only the tentacles supporting his weight and a soft squeal leaving his parted lips.

“Did we scare you?”

His gaze moved to the direction of the voice, noticing a figure perched on top of a large boulder that he hadn’t noticed before, as if the other appeared out of nowhere. Jisung could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks, realising that he had been watched as the tentacles groped and grabbed him. Unfortunately for him, the man sitting on the rock was pretty, he could tell that much from the dim light that the moon and his lantern (that now laid disregarded on the ground) offered. “I-I want...to be touched.” 

Changbin chuckled darkly, one of his fingers twitching only for the tentacle that was wrapped around Jisung’s upper thigh to caress the front of his pants. His teeth held his bottom lip tightly as he arched into the soft touch, the idea of gaining some friction enough to make him leak. “Such a little slut, going on a trip all alone just to get some action,” He mused, observing the boy that was tangled up in his tentacles. “Can’t run now, hope you didn’t change your mind.”

One of the appendages dipped under the waistband of Jisung’s loose sweats, trailing down until it caressed the space in between the male’s legs. Changbin hid his smile behind his hand, allowing the tentacle to feel in between the folds and noticing how much slick he had gathered already. Jisung clenched his jaw, his hands balling into empty fists as another smaller tentacle joined to flick over his clit, drawing a needy whine from Jisung’s mouth and flustering him further.

“Ah, I see...this is all it takes for your pretty cunt to start leaking everywhere.”

Jisung choked out a noise when his hoodie was easily torn apart, exposing his soft chest and small waist as the tentacles slipped further into his pants. The tentacle stimulating his clit disappeared, the one feeling in between his folds trailed to his ass and teased over the tight ring of muscle. He was already starting to soak through his panties, unable to tell which slick was his own and which belonged to the erotic tentacles assaulting him.

“You’re fun to play with, Jisung. I think they were waiting for you,” Changbin teased, crooking his index and pulling back the appendage, making sure the length of it would slide along Jisung’s sensitive clit as long as it was still in his pants. “Has anyone ever played with your pussy like this? Rubbing and touching all over you, hm?” 

He wanted to grab on to something, the restraints around his wrists started to frustrate him as his nails were digging crescents into his palm, hissing through his teeth. His legs were shaking, he didn’t know if it was because of the minimal amount of touches or adrenaline, but he was undeniably trembling in the monster’s hold. The loss of friction was unwelcome, leaving him feeling neglected and embarrassed where he was suspended in the air. Changbin’s eyes were glinting with amusement, a soft pink glow showing in his irises as he took his time to admire Jisung’s small body. 

“Honestly, I might take a turn myself, once they’re done with you.”

“I-I... _please_ , do something,” He begged, dropping his head to hang in between his shoulders as the area in between his legs kept throbbing and leaking, aroused by simply being held. He wanted his clothes to be ripped off, he wanted to be held up by the tentacles and feel them thrust inside him, but he would settle for the sorcerer to hold him down and pound his hole just as well. “God, p-please fuck my- my pussy...It’s dripping so much.” 

Changbin laughed again, loud and cutting through the cold air, making Jisung throb even more in between the legs. He was lowered to the ground, laid down on his back and leaving him to look up at the night sky, listening to the shuffling and the crickets around him. Jisung flinched a little when Changbin’s face appeared above him, a nasty grin still there to mock him as he spread his index and middle finger at the same time the small boy’s legs were pushed apart by two tentacles. His wrists were pinned to the forest floor, two tentacles coming out of the leaf covered dirt to create tight restraints. He sighed, looking up at the sorcerer with tear-filled eyes. 

The other reached down, cooing at him as he caressed Jisung’s soft cheek. He raised his head to watch as his sweats were ripped apart at the seam that went right over his crotch, his wet panties exposed to the cold air and making him shiver. He wanted to reach up and touch the other’s cheek too, to see how soft his skin was and to confirm that this was _real_. 

His panties were pulled to the side, a tentacle feeling in between his labia once more, caressing him softly and making him crave to have it inside. trying to move his hips enough for it to slip in. He didn’t understand how Changbin was controlling them, or where they were coming from, but he couldn’t seem to care as long as they were teasing him so mercilessly. It was addicting, being stroked so intently as he could occasionally feel the tip catch on his hole. So close, but never close enough to bring him the satisfaction he needed so badly. 

“Does that make your little pussy feel good, huh? You want your tight hole stuffed full, don't you?”

Jisung whined, keeping his gaze on the other’s hands as a tiny tentacle reached for his clit and carefully rubbed against it, toying with it enough for a tear to run down Jisung’s cheek, sniffling weakly as he clawed at the ground. He didn’t expect it to feel this good, he never dared to hope that there was a feeling even better than his own shaky fingers whenever he got himself off, the slick that was gushing from his pussy making him feel hot as Changbin caressed his chest before playing with his nipples. Each pinch and flick at the buds on his chest would translate to the same on his clit, except the pleasure he received from it was a hundred times stronger.

Changbin’s face was completely blank aside from the soft smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth, his eyes fixed on the tentacles that were playing with Jisung’s nether region and his tongue poking out for a brief moment in order to wet his lips. Jisung couldn’t decide where to look anymore, his vision blurred by tears until he decided that it would be much easier if he just closed his eyes. He mewled at the loss of stimulation to his nipples and leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek. 

“Do you need me to slow down?” Which felt strange, because this was a monster that the town had been trying to get rid of for so long, but now he was being so considerate. Jisung’s fingers twitched in the dirt, sniffling and offering a weak nod. It felt too good, the poor thing wasn’t used to feeling pleasure in such a large quantity, he didn’t think the tentacles would be so thorough with him. “You’re strange, Jisung.” 

He laughed wetly, nodding again as his wrists were finally released from their restraints. Changbin helped him sit up, grabbing his chin and turning his head to connect their lips for a short kiss. His lips were warm and soft, a feeling that Jisung would be able to sink into without any effort, that seemed as if it was immediately drying his tears.

“I’m a creature of lust, I didn’t realise you’re a virgin...they usually don’t wander off into the woods in search of this.” 

Jisung hummed, ignoring how he was heating up and how his pussy throbbed with need, wishing to be touched a little more. His own fingers would be insufficient now that he got to experience this, it wouldn’t be able to make him shake the same way he did as the delicious pleasure kept rushing through his veins. He wondered if he could come back, if Changbin would be willing to fuck him more than once if he asked for it. Changbin’s warmth was far from unwelcome, how he kept caressing Jisung’s face as he caught his breath. “I-I can keep going now, if you want.”

Changbin didn’t say anything, but Jisung knew he heard the whisper when he could feel a tentacle creeping at his hips, hooking under his panties and tugging them down his legs with the help of him lifting his hips. The sorcerer laid him back down in the dirt, getting up with a pop of his knees and walking around to sit in between Jisung’s spread legs. He reached out, brushing his fingers in between the male’s wet folds and gathering the slick on his fingers, raising it to his lips to suck on them as a tentacle took the chance to finally slip into his tight heat. Jisung was too surprised to hold back his moan as the thick appendage pushed inside him, stretching out his hole and filling him up more than expected. 

“Feels good, hm?” Changbin laughed, rubbing the insides of Jisung’s thighs with flattened palms. Jisung choked on a whine and nodded frantically, his fingers tangling in his own hair and pulling on it whenever the tentacle that worked its way inside moved even the slightest amount. “Do you want it to fuck you brainless, Jisung? Would you like being completely ruined like that?”

Jisung had never felt so full, never realised that it was even possible to feel like he was completely filled out, like there was no more room for more. Despite of how he felt, another smaller appendage teased around his stretched rim, feeling around before it pushed in along with the tentacle that already felt like it was stuffing him to his limits. He squealed, his slick leaking and dripping past the thick tentacle, mixing in with the slick that the appendage produced by itself. It was all too wet, all too messy, he would be perfectly content if he could spend the rest of his life here. 

It sounded too tempting for Jisung’s pleasure-ridden brain, nodding as another whimper passed his pouty lips. He wanted to be wrecked, even if he didn’t know how he was going to get back home. Changbin’s fingers felt amazing when they brushed over his clit, placing the pad of his thumb over the sensitive nub and rubbing it in slow circles. Jisung raised the hand that wasn’t pulling on his hair to his mouth, pressing the back of it against his lips to muffle his moans as his hips twitched at the stimulation he was receiving. Changbin frowned at the action, commanding one of the tentacles to grab his wrist again and pulling it away from his mouth. “Don’t do that, I love hearing you.”

His legs trembled violently, a yelp escaping his mouth when one of the appendages started prodding at his ass, teasing the rim to slick it up before pushing inside, the small tentacle easily penetrating him despite how tight the muscle was down there. It felt entirely different than getting his pussy fucked, Jisung had never even played with it by himself, his eyes rolling back in his head as the tentacle carefully entered his hole. All because of Changbin, because he moved the monster to his will and used all of it to bring Jisung a ridiculous amount of pleasure, rendering him pliant and submissive. 

“You don’t mind this at all, hm?” Changbin mocked, leaning down in between his legs and puckering his lips to place a kiss right on his sensitive clit. Jisung gasped, pulsing around the tentacles filling him up and crying out when the sorcerer gave a single lick to the same spot. He was positive that he was losing his mind, pushing himself up on his elbows with shaky arms in order to watch what was happening to him as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Right, you don’t mind even the smallest amount, you just want your pretty cunt stuffed.”

Jisung whimpered again, feeling the smallest tentacle leave his hole and be replaced by a larger appendage, slowly stretching him out. He couldn’t tell what Changbin was planning, where all of this was going, and he was still going along with it all despite that. After all, he didn’t get much room for thought when he was being stimulated so nicely, the tentacle that had previously grabbed his wrist now circling around his nipples while Changbin took his clit into his mouth, suckling on it and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. He couldn’t stop gushing around the appendage filling up his pussy, making the dirt that he laid on turn into mud as the leaking never seemed to stop. 

Changbin groaned against him, nipping at his clit and even biting at it lightly to make Jisung tense up with momental fear. He threw his head back when Changbin pushed two fingers inside, along with the two tentacles that were already stretching him to his limit. The tentacle at his ass was replaced once more for a thicker one, sliding into his hole with ease as the muscle had become loose and soft, showing no trouble as the thick appendage pushed past, all the different tentacles pumping into him at different paces and making him lose any focus that he still had. 

“Gonna make a mess like this...oh God, o-oh God...make me cum, _please_ make me cum.”

The sorcerer grinned against his pussy, making the smaller tentacle crook up to caress his g-spot perfectly as he brushed his lips over Jisung’s clit, giving a few kitten licks before he properly took it in his mouth and sucked on it again. Jisung’s hand left his own hair to grab onto Changbin’s, pulling on the strands as he was mercilessly fucked to his orgasm, his legs trembling and fat tears running down his skin, his cunt pulsing and throbbing throughout it. 

Jisung’s fingers tugged on Changbin’s hair painfully as he bucked his hips into the sorcerer’s mouth, his moans echoing through the forest as they poured from his lips without control. It was the most mind-blowing orgasm Jisung ever had in his life, but he doubted it would be the only one he received that night. Changbin kept his eyes on his face, observing him as he unravelled underneath his touch and taking away his mouth when Jisung started whining in oversensitivity. He leaned back, checking out the ‘damage’ that he had done to the small human’s body so far before a pleased smile graced his features, placing his thumbs on top of Jisung’s lips and pulling them apart, as if he was checking how much room there was left. 

He could only feel heat and moisture in his nether region at that point, too far gone to properly process the stimulation he was feeling and surrendering to Changbin completely, hoping that he was in good hands. One of the tentacles appeared in front of his face, moving down to trace over his lips and making Jisung open his mouth out of curiosity, the appendage immediately slipping in and finding his tongue, caressing the roof of his mouth and feeling along the muscle, taking the liberty of exploring his body once again. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to lick back against the tentacle, closing his lips around it and trying to figure out what it wanted from him with his mind still clouded in a haze. Changbin had started kissing along the insides of his thighs in the meanwhile, creating small hickeys into the unblemished skin and nosing along it whenever he took a break from marking him up. 

“I wanna fuck you, Jisung. Would you like that?”

“O-oh, please...would love it so much.”

Changbin chuckled, pressing the appendage deep inside his ass before pulling it out. He liked seeing how the tentacles stretched Jisung’s tight pussy too much for him to retract them, hanging over the small male and letting a string of saliva descend onto it, watching it fall on his clit and drip down his puffy labia. He placed his hand on his pelvis, thumbing at the sensitive bud once more and massaging slow circles into it.

Jisung watched him carefully, even when Changbin grabbed a tentacle and stroked it a few times to gather lube from it, spreading it over his own cock now that his pants were pushed down just the right amount. He was sure the younger was unaware of the adorable expression on his face, his eyelashes thick with tears and his cheeks flushed red from the heat and embarrassment that constantly coursed through him, his lips swollen and surrounded with red from the amount of biting he had done at them. Already fucked so well and still waiting to take more, his ass clenching around the air at the loss of the tentacle and soft mewls leaving his parted lips at a steady pace. 

“You’re so cute,” Changbin cooed, lining himself up with Jisung’s exposed entrance and pushing his hips forward, watching the other’s expression as he rubbed over his rim. He carefully pushed his cock into the willing heat, his teeth holding his bottom lip tightly as Jisung’s walls pulsed around his length, subconsciously massaging him and sucking him in further. Changbin could easily get lost in a feeling like this, when drool was running down Jisung’s soft cheek. “Jesus Christ, you feel fucking amazing.”

He muffled his moans behind his hand once more as Changbin bottomed out, pulling it away when he remembered the other’s dislike for it and blushing when his sounds echoed through the forest, fucked out of him by the tentacles that never paused for even a second. Changbin stayed still, letting him get used to the feeling of a cock in his ass even though his tentacle had stretched him so well earlier, tracing his fingernails over the insides of Jisung’s soft thighs before pulling up his legs enough to lay them over his shoulders, looking to the side so he could kiss Jisung’s knee. 

“Does it feel alright?” He wondered, placing another kiss on the skin before he turned back to look at Jisung, studying his reaction with curious eyes. Jisung nodded enthusiastically, his gaze stuck on Changbin’s face as the sorcerer grabbed his small waist, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’ll start...fucking you, then.”

Jisung nodded at the lack of a better response and licked his lips, closing his eyes when Changbin pulled back and pushed forward, slowly building up a steady rhythm until he was skillfully thrusting into Jisung’s ass. He rolled his hips rather than humping the other male (even though a voice at the back of his head was begging him to), leaning back to take in the view he created for himself and reaching down to play with Jisung’s clit again, wishing to take it back into his mouth but opting for rubbing it instead. 

Changbin never wanted this to end, he loved seeing how Jisung took him in, how he was so eager to take more no matter how much time had passed. It was amazing, watching the male turn into a brainless cockslut under his will, crying out for Changbin and begging to be fucked harder. Jisung seemed to be made for this, his legs trembling as they were hooked over Changbin’s shoulders and his chest heaving with the desire to catch his breath. 

To Changbin, Jisung was the definition of perfection. He had been looking for someone like this for ages, and now the opportunity had fallen right into his hands, had searched for him and stepped into his embrace out of free will. Jisung wanted this just as bad as him, if not even more. His tight walls clenching around Changbin, his hand holding into the sorcerer’s wrist for dear life as useless babbles continuously fell from his chapped lips. He wondered if Jisung even understood himself, if he was able to form a single comprehensive thought in his current state.

He didn’t need anything more than this, feeling like his mind was clearer than ever before as he started rubbing Jisung’s clit a little faster. If the other agreed to it, then he would take him back home, he would cherish the smaller male for as long as he could, if Jisung was willing to give him that chance. 

“You’re being so good for me, Jisung,” Changbin praised, shifting his hips to thrust at a different angle, watching how the smaller male’s breath hitched in response to the change and allowing his lips to curl up in a small smile. Jisung whined again, his nails digging into Changbin’s skin as the sorcerer kept playing with his sensitive clit, enjoying the feeling of Jisung caging him in between his legs whenever he tried to press his thighs together and using his free hand to grab onto the supple flesh of Jisung’s soft thigh. “So fucking tight...I don’t think I’ll be able to stop, I don’t think you even want me to stop.”

It was obvious that Jisung’s body was already being pushed to its limits, his labia red and puffy from the merciless tentacles and his breathing only getting heavier no matter how hard he tried to steady it. Changbin should give him a break, but he was too selfish, he liked seeing Jisung struggle too much for his hips to stop moving. As long as the other was taking his cock so well, he didn’t feel a need to pause either, wanting to fuck Jisung until his mind would go completely blank and he would only be able to concentrate on the feeling of Changbin fucking his willing holes. He figured he was doing a good job so far, judging by the strings of saliva that strung in between Jisung’s teeth when he opened his mouth wide and the way his eyes couldn’t seem to focus on anything. 

Jisung could already feel another orgasm nearing at rapid speed, his grip on Changbin’s wrist tightening and bucking up into his hand. He didn’t know what to do with himself, he never felt so much at the same time, so many different sensations and temperatures both inside and outside his body, slowly driving him crazy in the most delicious way possible. Changbin only smiled at him, speeding up his thrusts the smallest amount and squeezing his thigh a little harder, bringing him to the edge once again. 

He went silent with the lack of breath as he came, his hips lifting off the ground and his back arching so far that it looked painful. Changbin helped him through it, gently massaging his clit and slowing down his hips, feeling Jisung pulse around him in time with each wave of pleasure that raced through the smaller male’s body. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from releasing along with Jisung, wanting to do much more before he would allow it to come to an end.

Changbin watched as the other came down from his high, gently caressing the insides of both of his thighs and whispering soft praises in the hopes that they would reach Jisung. He reached out and cupped the younger’s sticky cheek in his palm, brushing away the tears and sweat under his left eye with his thumb and taking a moment to admire the smaller male. 

Both of them were completely covered in sweat and slick by now, undeniably disgusting with the amount of fluids coating their skin, dirt sticking to their bodies. He followed a trail from Jisung’s thighs to his waist, roaming over his stomach before pushing up to his chest and lightly pinching his nipples to pull a sweet whine from Jisung’s lips. Changbin was insatiable, wanting more and more of the beautiful boy that laid under him. He squeezed Jisung’s chest, squeezed his waist, squeezed his thighs again as he worked his way back down. With gentle hands, he grabbed Jisung’s legs and pushed them off of his shoulders, pulling out his cock and watching his hole clench in search of being filled.

“Do you want more, hm? I’d love to breed your cute little pussy...it’s just begging to be fucked.” 

He coaxed back the tentacles, replacing them with his fingers as he gently felt in between the slick folds, pressing the tips against his entrance but never pushing in. Jisung was already looking at him when he went to study his expression, the smile on Changbin’s face growing wider once again when the boy gave him a small nod. It was only the two of them for a moment, the tentacles laying dormant but ready to pounce as soon as they got permission nonetheless. 

Jisung pushed into his hand a little, he took it as his sign to keep going, slipping two fingers inside the heat and groaning softly at the feeling. The smaller male trembled, teeth sinking into his bottom lip once again as he gently rolled his hips into Changbin’s ministrations, soft moans already starting to make a reappearance. 

Changbin lowered himself in between Jisung’s legs once more, licking a stripe from his fingers to the other’s clit, taking it into his mouth as he had desired to do earlier and sucking on it for only a second before he released it with a soft pop. Jisung’s shook his head when he looked up to see his reaction, hand gripping the strands of Changbin’s hair tightly when his clit was too sensitive directly after his orgasm. He placed a sweet kiss right on top of it and backed off with a gentle smile on his face. 

“Wanna see what you look like on top of me,” Changbin murmured, unsure if the other heard his words but still leaning forward to gather Jisung’s body in his arms and roll them over. Changbin was the one with his back on the ground now, feeling how the dirt immediately stuck to his damp skin upon first contact. Jisung’s weight felt pleasant on top of him, resting on Changbin’s chest with closed eyes and parted lips, collapsing when he tried to push himself up and mewling softly at the failure. The sorcerer watched, placing his hands on Jisung’s hips when he realised the other wasn’t going to give it a second try. “Good try, let me help you.”

The tentacles almost seemed careful as they circled Jisung’s chest, gently squeezing him in an action that felt like a hug and slowly pulling him up into a sitting position. He was lifted and moved back a little and he gasped when he could feel Changbin’s heavy cock against his sex, lowered on top of it only for the hands on his hips to slide him back and forth, rubbing his pussy along the length and making shivers run down his spine. 

“Inside...want- want it inside,” Jisung pleaded, reaching down and pushing himself up to stand on his knees, just enough for him to position Changbin’s cock against his slick entrance and sink down on it with a long moan. The sorcerer was hypnotised by his blissed out expression, tightening his grip on Jisung’s hips and making him move once more, back and forth in a steady pace, back and forth until it’s no longer enough. “O-oh, fuck yeah, fuck yeah, keep fucking me like that, right there.”

Changbin figured he found a good spot inside, still making Jisung grind against him with the help of his hands and keeping his eyes on where they were connected, subconsciously licking his lips at how good it looked and moving his gaze to Jisung’s face. It was even better than watching them move together, seeing the smaller male’s face scrunched up with pleasure and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Changbin groaned, finally using the tentacles to make Jisung bounce on his cock, small raises and drops of his hips that made the both of them gasp with the sensation it brought. Jisung was guaranteed to fall if it wasn’t for the appendages, putting all of his weight on them as he got fucked on Changbin’s thick cock while another tentacle found his ass and pushed inside again. It felt like pure electricity was running under Jisung’s skin, his body twitching and jerking every other second when he didn’t know how to react to the overwhelming pleasure. “Wanna fuck you for hours, Jisung, wanna make you all mine.”

Jisung moaned at the words, pulled back by the tentacles to make him plant his hands on Changbin’s strong thighs as a reflex, angling himself to feel the other’s cock even deeper and feeling his pussy throb at the change. He wanted to go faster, trying to move his hips by himself in a desperate attempt to chase more friction and stumbling when each thrust made him tremble. Changbin just watched, moving his hands to Jisung’s ass to cup his plump cheeks in his palms and squeezing him enthusiastically, urging him on with small grunts and groans, giving him a chance to set the pace for once. 

But it was so frustrating when he could only get friction from Jisung’s clumsy movements, holding him in place after the smaller male raised his hips again and fucking up into his awaiting hole, feeling how Jisung squeezed his thighs in response and only using it as motivation to fuck harder. The other was reduced to babbles once more, his mouth hanging open so that it was almost inviting the tentacle that Changbin pushed in between his lips, watching as Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut as the thick appendage made his cheeks puff out a little. He was turned into a perfect toy for Changbin, even if it was only for a moment, dripping slick over his cock and eagerly sucking on the tentacle, swirling his tongue around it and taking it down his throat even if it made him gag. Changbin was going to cover him in kisses once all of this was over and shower him in praises, make sure Jisung was aware of how amazing he was for enduring and _enjoying_ it all so effortlessly. 

He kept snapping his hips up at an animalistic pace, sometimes slapping against Jisung in the process and bouncing the boy on his lap, holding his hips tight enough to create bruises that would only remind the smaller male of the filthy way in which he lost his virginity. It was enough for him to fall forward again, hanging in the tentacles as his chest heaved and his lips were still being stretched by the thick appendage in his mouth, moaning and drooling around it while keeping eye contact with Changbin now that he managed to open them.

It was obvious that Jisung was losing his mind, that he was being fucked brainless by the way he only seemed to grind back against Changbin’s cock and beg for more even when his words were unintelligible with the appendage muffling his sounds. He hoped it would never end, that he could keep getting pounded by cock and tentacles for the rest of his life, that the knights would go out for another attempt to hunt down the monster only to find him getting so willingly ruined by it. He could imagine their faces, their disturbed reactions and stressed remarks only for him to cum again right in front of their eyes, as if to show that the ‘monster’ was nothing but good. 

The sun was already starting to come up, and he wondered how long it would be before they would actually continue their quest. He didn’t want to cum so fast after his last orgasm, but he could already feel it building up in his lower stomach, rushing towards him at the scenarios that he was freely creating in his head, moaning louder around the tentacle in his mouth and looking at Changbin with widened eyes. 

Changbin seemed to catch on, because he was being pulled back by the appendages hugging his chest in the next second, exposing his pussy for perfect viewing as Changbin used the hands on Jisung’s hips to pull him down at the same time as he thrusted up. He cried out of the overwhelming pleasure, tears speeding down his flushed cheeks and his legs already twitching as the orgasm was crashing in, feeling the first few shocks that would lead him to the happy ending he was chasing, Changbin growling by accident and downright plunging into Jisung’s cunt time after time. 

And he squirted, for the first time in his life after convincing himself it was a myth, he squirted hard enough for it to reach Changbin’s chin, and then he was lifted while he was still going through his orgasm to be placed on the sorcerer’s face instead, feeling how he mouthed at Jisung’s pussy and drank down his cum, tongue eagerly licking in between the folds and over his clit as the tentacle in his ass kept pounding him at the same pace Changbin had used previously. He was actively sobbing, curling up as much as he could with the strong tentacles holding him up and riding his face with his shaking legs, reaching down to grab Changbin’s hair painfully tight once again as he just humped against his mouth with pure desperation. His clit bumped against the other’s nose and he forgot to keep going every so often and Jisung had never felt anything so good. 

“Oh- oh... _holy shit_ , don’t fucking stop.” 

If he was given the choice he never would, loving the feeling of Jisung desperately rubbing against his mouth all too much and enjoying his taste too selfishly, licking in between his dripping folds and sucking on his swollen clit the best he could with the constant movement, his eyes closed and his hands still steady on Jisung’s hips as the smaller male moved with the desire to satisfy his own needs. 

His cock throbbed as Jisung’s thighs caged the sides of his face, trembling and knocking against his head on accident and only making Changbin more eager to ruin him. He pushed his arms under Jisung’s knees with more effort than expected and lifted him with the help his tentacles, face still pressed against the other’s pussy as he carefully pushed Jisung to make his back rest against a tree, Changbin standing up straight while effortlessly licking and sucking at the cunt he became addicted to in so little time. Jisung used the hands in his hair to push him closer, almost suffocating the sorcerer against his cunt with pure desperation as he took the liberty of pressing two fingers inside his dripping hole.

“Show me again,” Changbin mumbled affectionately, looking up at Jisung’s face as if he wasn’t committing to such a sinful act in such an unusual place, licking a long stripe from Jisung’s ass to his clit, tempted to dip into each hole for a taste but resisting the urge. “Make a mess again, please? For me?”

Jisung could only nod, feeling the foreign feeling of his previous orgasm build up again and knowing he was going to give the other exactly what he was asking for. So soon, right after he already came for the third time, but welcomed with open arms. He kept nodding his head off, legs hooked over Changbin’s broad shoulders and pussy stuffed with his calloused fingers and clit licked by such a skilled tongue and Jisung couldn’t fathom how any of this was fair. He failed to figure out what he had done in a past life to deserve such a delicious treatment, to move forward with nothing but the desire to gain more pleasure. And he didn’t even have the mind to feel ashamed, because it all just felt so fucking good and he refused to believe it was anything to be ashamed of. 

He came again as Changbin was sucking at his clit and rubbing his fingers over that perfect spot his body had created to be even better as a fucktoy, squirt covering the other’s face as he seemed to be unbothered by the moisture. As if he gained his own pleasure just from making Jisung behave like this, still holding him up as he drew back from his abused pussy to give him a smile that held painful innocence. The short break made him wonder if they were done now, but his own question was answered with a yelp as he was lowered to the forest floor once more, laid on his back and getting his knees pushed up to his chest. 

Changbin hovered over him, pushing his cock inside once more without hesitation and almost sitting on top of Jisung as he ravaged his body again, leaning forward far enough for the smaller human to connect their lips in a messy kiss as he was held in a mating press. It made his knees thump against his chest and his hips ache, but he didn’t offer even a single complaint, taking the thick cock without realising that the tentacles had completely disappeared, that it was just the two of them in the woods and that they would be considered as nothing more than two of the villagers that snuck out for sex. He circled his arms around Changbin’s shoulders, breaking away from the kiss to hide his face in the sorcerer’s neck in order to simultaneously muffle his moans and hide his embarrassment. 

“Fucking hell, I can’t get enough of you,” Changbin huffed, growling and groaning without even meaning to make such noises and only getting spurred on by the soft whines and whimpers against his skin, pounding Jisung harder than he thought was possible even for someone like him and admiring the small tears that welled up in the corners of Jisung’s eyes. Honestly, most of his actions had been caused by the other’s tiny tears of bliss, so worked up from seeing the thin trails run down his cheeks and curious to see how fast they could track down. “Can I cum inside?”

Jisung didn’t even hesitate before nodding, breathing open mouthed kisses against Changbin in an attempt to help while his legs uselessly dangled in the air with their lewd position, bent into a position he didn’t think he was capable of. Changbin kissed him again, sliding their tongues together in desperation only to sink his teeth into Jisung’s red rimmed bottom lip. He wanted Jisung, there was nothing about the small boy that he didn’t want to own. 

It only took a few more thrusts for him to let go, finally releasing all of the pent up energy and the feelings that had built up during the entire situation, shaking as he allowed himself to release the tension in his stomach that felt like it had been there for hours, whining like a puppy in heat as he emptied his balls and gave a few hopeful kicks of his hips. Jisung grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down to rest on his chest and kissing the top of his hair, smiling against it when he was glad to hear such cute noises from Changbin, even if only for a brief moment. He wondered what it would take to hear such sounds again. 

Only a second later and he realised that this was the end, with the older catching his breath while cuddled into his chest as his cock drooled the last drops of cum before already starting to soften. It felt strange to have a soft dick inside, the process of it going down felt even stranger, but Jisung didn’t feel the need to speak about it. 

A moment of weakness, where Changbin let his guard down in front of him and showed how sensitive he might be under his strong muscles and impressive power. Jisung scratched at his scalp and threaded his fingers through his soft hair, giving him the moment that he needed and deserved after making the smaller male feel so good, a soft smile on both their faces to show how equal they had been in the receiving of such pleasure. Only a moment, and then Changbin slowly sat up and pulled Jisung into his lap, briefly nuzzling his chest before looking up the few centimetres that sitting on top of his thighs gave to Jisung. 

“Were you serious? Do you wanna come home with me?” Changbin wondered, so gentle in nature, so sweet in his words. It felt comfortable to be casual with the sorcerer, even as his nether region was still uncomfortably wet and he could still feel how sticky they were with sweat. He liked having a moment like this, to gather his thoughts and bask in someone’s warmth for a while. He was pretty sure that Changbin was warmer than the sun, finding his proof in the other’s rosy cheeks and slicked lips, the slick that Jisung coated them with. He blushed, hiding his face again and squeezing the sorcerer’s waist, sudden embarrassment sinking in as he thought about his behaviour. Changbin kissed his cheek, as if he could tell what he was thinking. “I’ll take good care of you, I’m quite a good cook, if I say so myself.”

He didn’t really have anything back in the village, but he wasn’t sure of going with a stranger just because they had great -mind blowing, earth shattering- sex, but he felt strangely at home around the other. Jisung didn’t really think someone could still be considered a stranger after taking their cock in both holes, breathing a laugh at the stupid thought. 

“I’ll come with you,” He whispered, getting thrown back on his back in what he assumed would be another round, but turned out to be a hug even warmer than before. “So...so you better clean me up, once we get  _ home _ .”

“Of course, I’ll even carry you there,” The sorcerer replied, a grin stuck on his face as he pulled back to look at Jisung’s soft cheeks again. He offered a shy smile in return, painfully aware of how naked they were as they laid in their own mess, his desire to take a nice long shower growing stronger with each second that passed, and he certainly wouldn’t mind taking it with his new...housemate? Companion?  _ Lover? _ “Oh! I’m Changbin, in case you were wondering.”

Jisung giggled, the question nagging in the back of his head finally answered. Changbin stood up, dusting off his legs and offering his hand only to lift the smaller male into a bridal carry the second he stood on his unstable legs. Yeah, he could definitely imagine Changbin as a lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my this was so much fun for me to write !! Glad to say that now that I have made my tribute to tentacle fucker Jisung I feel accomplished heh... I might have become a little obsessed with Jisung's pussy in the process and projected it onto Changbin juuuuuust a little bit. Feedback and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jisquirt)  
> my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/CH4NGBUN)


End file.
